The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and system for collecting flat documents and more particularly to a collecting system for horizontally transported documents and having a novel stacking bin assembly and a mechanism for sweeping the stacked documents into removable containers.
Sorting systems convey documents, such as mail, envelopes and the like, along a primary or main path from which the documents may be selectively diverted or sorted according to predetermined criteria such as a zip code as represented on a zip code label. Document sorting systems typically transport the documents in a vertical, on-edge position by a primary conveyor belt. One or more document diverter or sorter stations are disposed along the length of the primary conveyer belt. When supplied with a control signal from a controller or the like, the sorter station typically diverts the documents to a secondary path which is inclined to the primary conveyer path.
A significant drawback of on-edge document conveying systems is that the sorting systems divert the documents by bending the document along a vertical dimension of the document. In some instances, such as when the system is conveying relatively thick flat documents such as telephone directories and bulky catalogs, the document may be resist bending. This resistance to bending interferes with the mechanism for diverting the documents from the conveying path to a stacking station where the documents are collected.
Another significant problem of on-edge document conveying systems occurs when documents are flexible along a horizontal dimension of the document. Certain documents, due to their size and weight, are likely to bend or fold over when oriented in an on-edge position. This bending has a tendency to jam or otherwise interfere with the sorting mechanism.
Another drawback found in present on-edge sorting systems is that receiving containers such as mail bins are configured to contain documents which are stacked in a horizontal relationship. Thus, the document being transported in an on-edge orientation down a conveyer path must be diverted to a secondary path where the document is reoriented to a horizontal attitude before being placed in the stacking bin. This reorientation adds to the complexity of the sorting apparatus structure and operation.
A further drawback found in on-edge sorting systems is that to be efficient, sorting systems should generally be continuous feeding systems. However, the receiving containers will typically be replaced periodically with an empty container, such as when the container is filled with documents. Thus, if the documents are to be placed in a removable container, the conveying system must be stopped while the container is removed and replaced with an empty container. If, instead, a stacking station is used from which the documents are manually transferred to the removable containers, the transferring procedure requires action by an operator which increases the labor requirements of such systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting assembly for documents. A related object is to provide an improved sorting assembly particularly adapted to sorting large or bulky documents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting assembly for documents which includes an apparatus for transporting the sorted documents to receiving containers. A related object is to provide such an assembly which allows replacement of the receiving containers while the sorting apparatus continues to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting assembly which places sorted documents in a horizontal orientation in receiving containers. A related object is to place the documents in the horizontal orientation while minimizing any reorientation of the documents after the documents have been sorted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved document sorting and stacking assembly which stores a predetermined amount of documents in a buffer stacking station, and then automatically delivers the stack of documents to a collection container after the predetermined amount of documents has accumulated in the buffer stacking station.